Amongst the Depths
by Justice0w0
Summary: While out joyriding, a mysterious dragon attacks Hiccup and Snoutlout. It captures one and flies off, leaving the other to travel further into unfamiliar territory and save him. (Rated T for violence, minor curse language, darkish themes, and possible character death) (Discontinued for now)
1. The Encounter

**Hello. First of all, if I am wrong about something, I double checked my knowledge on a site (Just in case I slipped up) so if something is incorrect (Name of a dragon, human) Blame it on the site. I also haven't watched Riders of Berg or the series, soooo if someone died besides Stoick then I don't know.**

* * *

Toothless swerved in an arch upward and broke through the cloud. Hiccup peered down at the clouds as they flew on. He jerked to a stop as he saw Hookfang fly up beside him. As the Monstrous Nightmare lunged, Toothless tucked his wings and dived down.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Snoutlout called from his position upon Hookfang.

"The whole point of a secret hideout is that its secret!" Hiccup flattened himself on Toothless as the Night Fury flared its wings. When they didn't progress further, Hiccup sat up and bent around to meet Toothless's gaze. The dragon let out a concerned rumble and looked below them.

"Watcha looking at?" Snoutlout asked as Hookfang swiftly flew in beside them. Hiccup gave him a confused look and shrugged slightly.

"I don't recognize this forest," Hiccup murmured. The Night Fury let out a worried moan and swooped down a bit, glancing back at his companion. The hairs stood on the back of his neck as the auburn haired rider heard a dragonlike wail.

"Toothless, does it seem safe?" He murmured. He shook his head a bit and gave Hiccup a pleading look. "He wants to help. We should go and investigate,"

Snoutlout nodded and looked at his dragon for confirmation. He yelped as Hookfang suddenly plunged down. Hiccup and Toothless followed closely, the wind whistling past them as they neared the forest. Toothless roared in alarm as a red blurred shot out of the canopy. The Night Fury flared his wings and slowed down to a hover.

"Snoutlout!" He called as the blurred shot past. Hookfang whirled a little higher up before regaining balance.

"What was that?!" He exclaimed, leaning down a bit and placing a hand protectively on the Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup looked up and saw the dragon had turned around and was slingshotting his way back towards them. It took him a second to realize that the dragon was aiming for them. He jerked his foot into position and pressed himself onto Toothless's back. Just as they turned to shoot off, the red blurred rushed by. It hit the Night Fury's tail and sent them tumbling down.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. His latch kept him attached, though they were spinning around and plummeting to the forest. As he was spun upside down, he caught sight of a large gash on his friends tail. He curled hi fingers under the saddle and brought himself back in position. Hiccup inserted his mechanical foot and placed a hand on the Night Fury's neck to calm his thrashing and small roars of confusion. Once he realized his rider was back in control, Toothless righted himself and spread his extra appendages to full span.

With a heavy thrust, he lifted them up and made the tree canopies nearby rustle in the disturbed wind. With a few powerful beats, Toothless was airborne and gaining height. Hiccup looked back and saw Hookfang desperately flying as he tried to escape the blur. He guided his dragon in an upward arch and flew upside down for a moment before righting him and heading over to Snoutlout.

The Monstrous Nightmare was swerving around sharply and managed to avoid the blur for the most part. As Toothless neared, he lowered his bottom jaw slightly and charged up a blast of blue fire. As the arrived to the scene, the Night Fury opened his mouth with aloud screech and shot out a forceful blast of fire. It flew to intercept the blur, but it was proven faster than expected. It shot past just as the fireball soared and began slowly falling.

The blur rounded and aimed back at Snoutlout. He yelped as the blur flew by and unbalanced them with the current it carried behind it. Hiccup gently stroked one of Toothless's ear flaps before urging him to fly over.

"Snoutlout! Detach from Hookfang!" He called as he rounded the pair.

"I can't leave him!" Snoutlout shouted back as Hookfang swiftly turned and narrowly avoided an attack.

"Jump onto Toothless and Hookfang can light himself on fire!" Hiccup explained as he turned and leaned closer.

"Oh yeah," He replied before detaching his harness and leaning over to whisper to the Monstrous Nightmare. With a nod, Snoutlout stood up and stretched out his arms, dramatically falling to the side. Toothless soared under him and prepared for the catch; a red blur was quicker. It flashed by and took Snoutlout with it.

"No!" Hiccup outstretched a hand, though it was useless. He stared after the retreating blur in dismay, his breathing growing rapid. "Toothless!"

The Night Fury was already rocketing after the blur. He kept his eyes narrowed and pressed his wings to his side after every burst of multiple flaps. They followed the red blur, though they weren't gaining any distance, and the dragon seemed to be getting farther away.

Hyperventilating, Hiccup began murmuring encouragement to Toothless in case he was tiring. From his peripheral vision, he caught sight of Hookfang trying to overtake them and find his rider. Hiccup heard Toothless let out a tired moan.

"No!" As Toothless slowed, the blur was nearly out of sight. "No Toothless please, please, please, please..." He finally gave up as his Night Fury spread its wings and heavily landed on a treetop. It swayed to and fro at the momentum from his half crash, half land.

Hookfang continued on, though he was lagging and was slowly reaching the canopies. With a loud roar full of heart ache, the Monstrous Nightmare crashed onto a clump of trees. Hiccup sat up and slowly ran a hand along Toothless's neck. He let out an apologetic rumble and slowly pushed himself to a sit up, letting his wings fall askew beside him.

"You tried, buddy." Hiccup murmured as he stared off. The blur had escaped his field of vision-further into the unknown forest. He sighed and looked up. He saw Hookfang raise his head and looked at the horizon. He cocked his head back and roared out, continuing to do so. His breath billowed out in the chilly air as sunset approached.

"We need to help him," The rider explained. Toothless nodded in silent agreement and slowly lifted his wings, stretching out the tips and testing his muscles. He slowly ascended up with a few flaps and made his way to the Monstrous Nightmare.

It was now thrashing around and flapping its wings. Hiccup saw its tail was caught between two branches, holding it back. The Night Fury slowly lined himself up and built a spurt of blue flame. He shot it out and let it hit the branch. It shuddered before quickly being engulfed in fire and withered away. As it snapped, Hookfang flared his wings and let out a large caterwaul.

He shot out, spraying sticks and leaves that had been unfortunate enough to be in his way, and flew off after Snoutlout. Toothless flew upland began following, though it wasn't hard with the claw marks that were scrawled over his scales.

"Hookfang," Hiccup gently whispered, "You're too tired. We need to get back." Toothless let out a concerned rumble. When he repeated, louder, Hiccup realized it was forwarded to his words. He glanced around before his shoulders sagged.

"Bud... Where are we?" He murmured. The Night Fury grunted in confusion, twitching his ear flaps.

"Oh no..." He blinked and gazed around. The forest was beginning to become enveloped in a mist. He turned and urged Toothless right next to Hookfang. He leaned over and placed a comforting hand on the Monstrous Nightmare's forehead. It turned to look at him, and the stern, determined expression slipped away into a shared gave of worry and sorrow.

"It's alright." Hiccup murmured, though he was almost definite that the dragon could see through the mask he was trying to apply and see that everything was going south. He sighed and finally sat up straight onto Toothless, gently stroking the black scales at the top of his head.

"I don't think he's going to stop searching for Snoutlout," Hiccup murmured to his scaled companion, "The best we can do is follow."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!~**


	2. A Net of Worries

Snoutlout felt his stomach churn as he flew on. The wind blasted into his face, and the speed made him nearly loose his lunch. His eyes watered as they burst off, leaving the dragons and lone riders behind. He heard a roar that he knew came from Hookfang, and his heart jumped.

"Hookfang!" He yelled, though his voice was carried away by the wind current. He narrowed his eyes and tried to get a look at the dragon that was caring him. It was a rusty red color and had four legs, each with curved fingers and hooking claws. It had both of his feet trapped between one hand and curled its claws through his pants to keep him secured.

"Excuse me, mind not eating me?" He asked. The dragon glanced down at him over one slender, long wing. Its piercing blue eyes locked with his before it turned its elegant, curved head back forward. It had a long snout with a small, sharp horn that curled away from it, though it had no visible horns atop its head. Snoutlout studied the wing membranes and saw the skin between was a bright yellowish orange.

He sighed and let his head drop, giving up on trying to get the dragon to release him. It suddenly turned sharply to the left. The sudden jerk made Snoutlout sick, though he still managed to hold himself together. The endless wing beats briefly resembled the beats of his Monstrous Nightmare, and he felt himself begin to slip off.

"Nope," He blinked and forced his eyes open. "Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep..." He looked at the misty forest zipping by under him. Snoutlout sighed once more and thought sadly about Hookfang. As his thoughts soared on, as did the dragon, and all he could do was wait.

* * *

He jerked to attention when he realized something had changed. The wind was no longer tearing back against his clothes and hair, and everything was visible and coming in focus. The dragon was slowly descending and glided down into a ravine. It tucked its wings close to its sides and calmly fell down. Snoutlout yelled as he saw it plummeted. As it neared the bottom, it widened up enough so it could spread its wings to slow down.

He yelped as the dragon tossed him forward. He rolled on the ground before sliding to a halt, laying on his chest breathlessly. He pushed himself up with a grunt and shook his head a bit to clear the haze. He looked up and saw his kidnapper clearer. It had a long, slender neck that arched up and looked down it snout at him.

"Uh, hi." He lifted a hand. It glanced at it and narrowed its eyes, bending forward to sniff his palm. It glanced at his other hand and gave him a suspicious look. He slowly lifted his other hand and showed he was wielding no weaponry.

It stepped past him, and he turned to watch. He noted it had a long whiplike tail with a fan at the end like Toothless's, except there were three others that grew bigger the further they came to the base of its tail. As he peered over at it, he saw the creature curl up around a nest. In which five delicate orangish tan eggs sat in a wide nest.

"You're a she!" He exclaimed. The sudden sound made her jerk her head up and whirled to glare at her. The dragons' pupils narrowed as it studied him. He quickly raised his hands again and showed he didn't have anything used for attack. She growled and bared her teeth, flattening her soft ears back as she glared at him.

"Alright, sorry." He spoke in a much softer tone. The dragon blinked before lowering its head onto the ground with a sigh through its nostrils. Snoutlout cautiously walked forward, which caused a chain reaction. She jerked her head up and roared in defiance, flaring her wings challengingly. He stumbled back as the roar echoed around the ravine.

She rose and took a step towards him, hissing. He stumbled onto his back and looked up at her with wide eyes.

* * *

"Whoa!" Hiccup jerked upright as Toothless was suddenly flying rapidly. He blinked in surprise and saw Hookfang in front of them, beating his wings as he soared past them. Toothless was flying a little lopesided, suggesting he wasn't prepared for the chase.

"Firecracker!" A voice suddenly called. Toothless let out a shriek and a net engulfed them both. He gasped as he slipped through a hole in the net. He flailed around and watched as the Night Fury plummeted down. Hiccup felt himself land heavily onto a tree limb.

The breath was knocked out of him and he slowly slipped off the branch. He fell off against a few mores before landing onto his side. He blinked in a daze as his sight began to fall into focus. After opening his eyes after a long blink, he saw a pair of leather boots. He sat up, pausing at the sudden movement, and then looked up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He had black hair and bright, green eyes that were filled with alert. He was around Hiccup's age, though he was bigger than him. The stranger studied him as he rose and blinked away the fogginess of pain.

"I-I'm fine. I need to go," Hiccup stumbled a bit, silently cursing his mechanical foot, before rushing through the under growth towards Toothless.

"It's alright! I'm not going too hurt you!" The stranger called. Hiccup ignored him until he stumbled in a clearing. He saw Toothless thrashing in the net with a girl slowly approaching. She had dark brown hair a little past her shoulders and had a silver circlet around her head. She had a worn light tan shirt and darker colored pants-everything about her attire was normal, except the circlet and the band of dragon scales on her wrist. Seeing that, Hiccup leapt into protection mode.

He dashed towards her and flipped his helmet down for protection. He grabbed a familiar thick rod and clicked it open. It released a stream of zippleback gas, in which he skidded in between the two and waved it around. It clicked on the fire mechanism before she could react and leapt back from the wall of flames.

When it died down and the lingering smoke cleared, Hiccup realized her absence. He turned and quickly fumbled out a knife, seeing that Toothless had relaxed more or less. He absent mindedly dropped the rod and knelt down beside the Night Fury.

"Wait!" He paused and looked over at the stranger as he ran forward. He skidded to a stop when he realized he had actually grasped Hiccup's attention.

"Don't get too close. He's an-" The man was cut off as a Monstrous Nightmare crashed into the clearing. It took Hiccup a second to realize it was Hookfang. He also recognized the girl sitting on him.

"Hookfang! Hold on," Hiccup rushed forward and slid onto his knees to quickly cut some of the rope. Toothless flare his wings and jumped up, letting a triumphant roar.

"What did you do!?" The stranger shouted. Hiccup hopped onto Toothless's saddle and latched himself up again. He patted his dragon's side before Toothless turned around. He flared his wings and crouched before lifting off into the air. The two strangers gawked as he rode the Night Fury to swoop down.

Toothless easily snatched up the girl and dropped her into the clearing. The two climbed higher up into the starry sky, Hookfang following just behind. As they soared away, Hiccup sighed in relief and laid down on his back. He rubbed Toothless's side with a hand, relief flooding through him as he had avoided danger. Twice.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup sat up and looked down at the misty forest below. He saw Hookfang staring intently ahead, a look of worry across his face. Hiccup suddenly sat up and patted at his side. He suddenly realized he had left his rode and pressed his palm to his forehead with a sigh.

"Apparently I haven't screwed up enough," He muttered. Toothless gave him a rumble of sympathy and began bobbing up and down in the air.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Toothless suddenly shot up. Hiccup gasped and leaned himself against Toothless's back and placed his boot into place. The Night Fury stopped and soared before slowly curving downward and diving down.

"Whooooaaaa!" Hiccup yelped. Toothless took that as a sign and stopped, stooping down to fly straight on, once again beside Hookfang. The rider blinked and ruffled his blown back hair And chuckled a bit.

"Alright, let's focus on finding Snoutlout."


	3. Means of Escape

***facepalm* I've been writing Snoutlout instead of Snotlout. I shouldn't have trusted that site. Oh well.**

* * *

Snotlout glared at the dragon as she watched her eggs intently. He glanced at the gash of his shoulder before standing up. She whirled around to snarl at him, and he plopped himself down with a sigh. He waited as she nudged her eggs and slowly got up. The sleek framed dragon flared her wings and ascended in a thrust. She flew up a but before so reached the narrower entrance.

The dragon switched it digging its claws into the sides of rock and jumping out with a flick of its tail. Snotlout stood up and turned to dash farther into the ravine. He found a rock side and eagerly starting hoping on his feet before running to the wall. He jumped and grabbed a ledge with an extended hand. He found footholds and started to climb upwards.

Snotlout sighed in relief as he went on, easily jumping and slipping up the wall. Scaling it seemed easier than he'd thought. A loud roar announced the arrival of the mother, and he glanced around for somewhere to hide. He saw a little overhang just under him and jumped off. He landed in a knelt and carefully walked along the jutting stone.

A small chamber was in front of him, which made the overhang resemble a porch. Snotlout hurriedly walked into it and pressed himself into a corner. There was a flash of red as she flew past. He waited in dead silence as her claws clicked against the stone. He heard a confused rumble and heard the sound of claws scraping on rocks and showering down.

He recognized it as her climbing and waited. A large hand came over the side and her head appeared. He managed a small yelp and immediately covered his mouth. She let a sort of rumbling purr before turning and jumping back down. He blinked in surprise and slowly began to walk to the entrance.

He knelt down abd peered over the edge to see her shredding at an oxen. Snotlout glanced farther up the wall before standing and walked to the side. He slowly slipped back into place and began his slow ascend.

* * *

Toothless was assured his rider was there by the constant shifting. He raised his head and turned to look at Hiccup. He was fast asleep, though he could sense he wasn't sleeping so soundly. The Night Fury carefully nudged his wing under Hiccup send slid him onto the grass.

The black dragon stood up and slowly turned to foe the stars. He whisked his tail before turning and walking deeper into the forest. His breath billowed out of his nostrils like smoke as he walked through the cold forest. As he walked, the mist grew denser and he felt small droplets condensating onto his body and sliding down like sweat. He paused to shake himself before continuing.

He poked his head into a clearing and caught sight of a roaming deer. He trotted past it and instead focused himself on the lake. He crouched down and stared at it intently, waiting silently. As h thought he saw movement, he dove forward and snapped his jaws at a fish. Toothless pulled it out and tossed it aside.

He continued his routine until he had six fish in a pile. He sat back and threw a fish up, opening his jaws to let it fall in. He briefly chewed it before swallowing. He picked at a few more, though he stopped when he saw there were two. Toothless nudged one with a talon before thinking. He crouched down and quickly regurgitated one. He turned and sat back down, only to shoot forward and snatch one last fish. He ate the nicely sized trout before grabbing the remaining three by their tails and walking off.

When he returned, Hiccup was slowly sitting up and yawning. The Night Fury rumbled a greeting before dropping his catches. The chief blinked and looked up at Toothless.

"Well look at you." He murmured playfully before slowly drawing one towards himself. Toothless grabbed the remaining two and walked over to Hookfang, teasingly whacking the back of Hiccup's helmet as he passed.

The Night Fury sat down and tossed the two fish. Hookfang lifted his head groggily and glanced down. The Monstrous Nightmare dipped his head before sniffing one and devouring it. Toothless twitched his ear flaps and turned to walk to his friends side.

Hiccup's eyes were narrowed as he studied the sky. It was ever so slightly brightening, and the clouds were slowly shifting colors as the sun's rays replenished them. The Night Fury watched as stars were blotted out-unable to match the brightness of the sun. He glanced down ad saw Hiccup sigh once more.

"Oh yeah. Rod is gone." Toothless rumbled a bit before grabbing the fish and dragging it away.

"Oh come on," Hiccup got up and watched him, "I'm still going to eat it."

He blinked as Toothless dropped it and spewed a small spurt of fire at it. He delicately flipped it before doing the same. He licked his jaws and retracted his teeth a few times before leaving them tucked in. Toothless dragged the fish over and dropped it in front of Hiccup.

"You know, sometimes I forget you're a dragon," He murmured as he bent down and picked up the cooked fish. Toothless rumbled in amusement and turned to watch Hookfang as the Monstrous Nightmare paced. He seemed to have regained his composer and was ready for a plan to save Snotlout.

Toothless rumbled to him and nudged Hookfang's side as he walked over. The Monstrous Nightmare stopped and turned to look at him. The Night Fury jumped up and pushed all of his legs against the tree trunk and flared his wings to soar down to the ground.

Once he landed, he raised his rump and lashed his tail playfully. Hookfang's twitched his wings and rolled his eyes away from the sight. Toothless jumped up and flapped his wings a bit before landing and giving Hookfang a hopeful look. The Monstrous Nightmare give him a sideways look. He turned and watched as Toothless pranced around a bewildered and perplexed Hiccup.

"What's up with you?" His rider asked in confusion. Hookfang suddenly sprang over and playfully rolled in the clearing with Toothless. They broke up and teasingly pawed at each other. Hiccup brightened when he saw the two chasing each other and acting as if nothing was wrong.

Hiccup slightly shook his head with a smile. "Toothless, you truly are a surprising dragon."


	4. A Visiting Nightmare

**Welcome to chapter... 4... Okay I'm horrible I know...**

* * *

"We haven't tried Raven's Point," Fishlegs pointed out, "Maybe Hiccup is there?"

"If Hiccup was so close to home he'd be back by now! And if something went wrong, Snotlout could have come. I'm telling you, he's lost somewhere," Astrid began pacing in the grass. Stormfly shifted nervously and glanced at the sky, letting the spines along her back spike up and smooth.

"Where though? Did he tell you anything?" He placed a hand on Meatlug, who jerked his head up from his doze and looked at him.

"All I can think of is his 'secret cave'." Astrid raised her hands for the quotation marks before dropping them.

"You know where it is?"

"Yeah, why?" Astrid looked at him.

"Snotlout wants to know really badly. That's the main reason he's been following Hiccup around," Fishlegs explained.

"I swear, if Hiccup is lost because he was escaping Snotlout, I will break his face," She growled, clenching he hands into fists.

"He kind of needs it..." Fishlegs trailed off as he saw Astrid storm over to the Nadder. She patted Stormfly's shoulder before climbing up.

"What-where are you going?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"I'm going to find Hiccup,"

"But aren't you in charge with him gone?" Astrid hesitated before nodding.

"You're right," She murmured. Fishlegs relaxed a bit. "Which is why I'm leaving Gobber in charge."

"What!? But Astrid- -!" She soared off and arched around, flying out to a nearby island. Fishlegs sighed in defeat before turning and walking away, followed by a drowsy Groncle.

* * *

Snotlout eyed the eggs and their mother. 'Why does she keep bringing me down here?' He wondered. He had tried multiple times to escape, but right when he reached the top, she climbed up and brought him back down to the bottom of the ravine, which was making his agitation escalate quickly.

He glanced up at the wall before he heard a crack. He looked back and saw the mother on her feet, watching as her biggest egg shook a bit and began to crack. Snotlout sat up and watched. It shook a bit more before the top splintered and slid off. Two bright green eyes poked out and a small dragon lifted its head. It was just like the mother, except it had a shorter neck and was a lot less elegant as it tipped out of the eggshell and landed on its side with a confused blink.

The mother wrapped her tail around it and drew the baby next to her. She turned back and studied the eggs as the all began to shake. One broke open and a dragon practically least out. This one had a longer neck and was sleeker, much more like her mother.

Snotlout mentally noted that the lean ones were probably female, since they looked remarkably like their mother. The shorter necked newborns with broader shoulders and wider eyes were probably males. After it all, the mother tucked three girls and two boys back into the nest, brushing the shells aside.

She flared her wings and looked upward before departing in a few wingbeats. Snotlout sprang into action, clinging to the wall and climbing up. He was getting faster now that h knew each ledge and crevice to use, and that the mother would be gone for longer now that she had more to feed. He soon was hoping to each one, easily grabbing it and hauling himself up.

He heard shrill calls as the babies waited for their mother to return. He paused and glanced down as a thought suddenly crossed his mind. 'If I was here, why did the mother leave? If she's not planning to eat me, why does she want me down here?' He glanced up at the sky and then back down. Their wails were pretty loud- -other dragons would be able to hear it clearly.

Snotlout sighed, silently cursing his soft spot for dragons, and began to climb down. He realized it was a lot harder to go down, and he carefully stepped back onto the old ledges and foot holds. As he neared the bottom, he heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see a red dragon flying down. He relaxed a bit when he saw it, but then stiffened. It was a dark red crimson with black marks. A Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hookfang?" He called. The dragon dug its claws into the wall and turned to look at him. 'That's not Hookfang,' He realized and shrank back. The Monstrous Nightmare huffed and continued down. Snotlout hurriedly began climbing downwards. He occasionally let go all together so he fell before grabbing onto a ledge and stopping his plummet.

The Monstrous Nightmare reached the bottom first, slowly creeping toward the dragons. Snotlout landed on the ground and ran towards them. The ebony colored dragon stopped and lifted its had curiously as he dashed forward. Snotlout walked around the clump of eggs and stood facing the Monstrous Nightmare.

He extended a hand and stood stiff as it slowly prowled forward. He glanced back at the nest before looking back at the approaching dragon. It paused in front of him and narrowed its eyes suspiciously as it stretched its neck forward and sniffed his hand. It gently bumped it with a rumble and looked up at him. Snotlout lowered his hand with a sigh of relief. But all was gone when a screech came from above, and the mother landed squarely upon the back of the Monstrous Nightmare.

Her tail whacked Snotlout to the wall, and he landed heavily. He coughed a bit at the dust the kicked up and squinted his eyes to see the fighting figures. He realized that the Monstrous Nightmare was winning and driving them close to the newborns. Snotlout staggered up and rushed over. He tried to shove them out of the nest, though the yelped in fear of their mother and pushed back at him, trying to crawl over.

He stepped back and rethought his plan before a metaphorical light bulb went off. He grabbed one end of the nest and dragged them all farther away from the battling pair. The squeaked in confusion and flopped around as he carried them on. He stopped once they seemed to be a safe distance and walked around to watch the fight ensue.

The mother flared her wings and lifted off with a thrust, spinning around to cling onto her opponents back and sink her teeth and claws down through his scales. The Monstrous Nightmare roared and charged backwards into the wall, crushing her. She snarled and both front feet broke free before she hooked them down onto his head. He shrieked and fell forward and made the ground tremor slightly. She jumped back with a furious roar, flaring her wings in dominance.

Snotlout saw a female suddenly dash from behind him. She was followed by another, and then they all were charging over to their parent. She hopped over the Monstrous Nightmare and scooped them up in her wings. The ebony dragon staggered up and slowly unfurled its wings with a growl. It flapped them and flew out with some effort.

The mother looked up at him. Snotlout tensed a bit as she slowly walking over, guiding her dragons with her tail. She stopped in front of him, glaring down. He looked up at her and shifted a bit. He shrank back as she bent down, though he quickly walked to one side when he realized she was grabbing the nest.

The mother dragged it closer to the center before laying down tiredly. The dragons climbed into the nest and curled up together. She shifted to curl around the nest protectively, watching Snotlout carefully. He sat down and looked up at the dimming sky, trying to ignore the dragons that also resided in the ravine.

Once all of the newborns were fast asleep, the mother laid her head down and closed her eyes. He yawned a bit and looked up at the wall in thought. He could climb it now, though the baby dragons had been heavier than they seemed, and climbing up and down it all day wasn't much of a breeze either, even if he knew which place to go and where to climb.

So, much to his reluctance, he felt himself slide off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello there. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. If you are, great! If not, then, uh, Bye?**

 **I don't know. All I do know is that you are reading this. How? Because you just read it.**

 **Anyways, I'm done 'ere :3**


End file.
